The Long Game With Uncle Boing
by LizziIsBored
Summary: Maya has a crush on Josh since she met him, but what if her crush turns to love he doesn't return-or does he? (Joshaya) (Rucas)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Maya's pov

I smiled as my friends Riley and Victoria goofed around while waiting for Matthews' imaginary boyfriend. Victoria was actually Riley's aunt, but we were all the same age. Matthews was Victoria's older brother, and she _ALWAYS_ called him Cory, even in class, much to his annoyance. She had an older brother named Josh, who I remember from when I was little. Victoria lived with Cory and Topanga, and is best friends with Riley and I. On my 14th birthday, they got us friendship rings. I am torn from my thoughts as two older people I recognized as Matthews and Victoria's parents entered. With them was the cutest hunk of boingyness I had ever seen. Victoria ran up to him and hugged him, screaming "JOSHY!" Victoria and her brother were SUPER close, despite the three-year gap.

Riley hugged Josh next, with a happy "Uncle Josh!" I hugged him too, copying Riley.

"Uh, Maya, I'm not your uncle."

"Even better."I said, not letting go.

"Now, Maya," Victoria began, "Describe what you think of Josh so far."

"Boing!"

"Uncle Boing it is!" Victoria decided on my nickname for him. It was an inside joke we had, where when we meet hot boys we have the other make up a nickname for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria's pov

I goofed around with my best friend and neice Riley whilst waiting for Shawn, or, as Maya had put it, "Matthews' imaginary boyfriend", and my brother Josh. We are best friends, despite being 3 years younger, and I live in NY, while he lives in Philidelphia. My parents came, and with them came Josh. I ran up to him and hugged him, with a "Joshy!". I recognized Maya's crush look as Josh and I stopped hugging. Riley gave Josh a hug too, and Maya copyed Riles. I smirked as I asked Maya what she thought of Josh, then decided on "Uncle Boing" for his nickname. Soon enough Shawn came, and Riles told Maya about how Shawn didn't like us very much, causing Maya to try and fix it in a very Riley-like way. Long story short, Maya kept bugging Shawn, and we were now seated in Topanga's talking to Shawn.

"Is it okay if I say something scary?" Riley asked.

"I hardly think a 13 year old girl can scare a grown man, Riley."

"Does seeing us remind you of what you don't have?"

"Check!" And with that we went back home.

"Go in."

"Riley, you don't order around grown men."

"You!" She pointed at Cory.

"Me?"

"And you, my bedroom now."Riley ordered, and Shawn and Cory obeyed.

"Maya, make sure they don't go out the window, and Victoria, do whatever you want."

"Okay!" I cheered, and caught up with Josh. Later on, Josh, Auggie and I went to Riley's room to tell them that it is time to open presents.

"We now interrupt Two Grown Men In A Little Girl's Bedroom Window to bring you this important announcement. Topanga says it's time to go open presents. We now return to Two Grown Men In A Little Girl's Bedroom Window. They're Two Grown Men In A Little Girl's Bedroom Window, and nobody thinks that's weird! A-wink." We left to open presents, and then everyone left.

 **Hey guys, I am sorry last chapter was so short, but I didn't expect anyone to read this. I hope this chapter is better.-LizziIsBored**


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria's pov

Today was game night, which was super fun always, except Riley had invited our friends Lucas, Farkle, and Alex, Alex had been our friend since elementary. Maya and I were expecting a MAJOR freak-out from Cory. I was currently sitting next to Alex, and Maya was choosing between Cory and Josh when Josh decided to be the game show host. Maya had labeled me as the one who eats to much chocolate and gets sick, so I was determined not to eat any chocolate, and Alex said I couldn't do it. Cory and Maya went first, and won a daughter.

"Uh, sir, we own that square, so technically, your daughter's ours." Lucas informed him, and I silently chuckled.

"Keep talking." Riley said excitedly, and I knowingly smirked at her obvious crush on Lucas. Maya kept smiling at Josh, and I glanced over at Alex, who smiled at me, causing my face to flush and I shyly smiled back. Josh then, in a very over protective brother like way, got in between me and Alex.

"Hello! What's going on over here?" He asked.

"Absolutley nothing." I said angrily, and he went away. Alex was now bright red and very interested in his shoes. It was now Auggie and Ava's turn, and Ava picked 6. Picked. And Josh allowed it. Whatever. Anyways, she sent Topanga back to the start, and Riley instead of saving her, went over to Maya's team, so Cory was on Topanga's. There was a break, which I spent talking to Alex.

"So, you ready to win?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Nah, but I'm ready for this game to be over so I can eat some chocolate."

"Hey guys." Josh interrupted.

"Hi. I'm Alexander James."

"Joshua Matthews, Vicki's older brother." They shook hands, and Riley and Maya came back to the living room.

"Alright, let's get back to the game."

After a while, Riley was 12 spaces away from the win, but she chose to play the long game. I was never going to eat chocolate again. I woke up to find Maya and Josh talking, and Josh actually seemed into Maya. Once he noticed I was awake, however, he started the game show host talk and everyone else woke up too. Auggie needed to roll a two and the game would finally be over.

"We pick 2." Ava decided, and Topanga said that she finally like Ava. The game was over. We came to the realization that the long game was life.

"Maya, you do realize I'm too old for you, right?" Josh asked.

"Yep," Josh seemed relived, before Maya added, "But I'm in it for the long game."

 **Hey! I would like to respond to a comment saying that I should be more original. I completly agree, and tried to add more original moments. I will only do one more episode, before there is a timeskip, and it will all be my own scenarios. -LizziIsBored**


End file.
